


Random One-shots

by alex_smith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_smith/pseuds/alex_smith





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

She needs to walk before she can run. She needs to crawl before she can walk. 

She's trying. Okay? She's trying, but its really really hard. 

She's on her knees, trucking through the dirt and the mud though the heavy pounding of the rain and the thunder that booms so loud that it makes her ears ring. 

She's bleeding.

She's sore. 

She's such a small little thing, but she doesn't give up. 

She's so ready to cough and wheeze, but she doesn't give in. 

She is more than that asthmatic little girl from Brooklyn,

She can be more. 

She is more.

When she completes her training, a wide grin breaks across her face, She laughs so hard, she almost cries.

She did it.

She did it.

She's bleeding.

She's sore.

And she has never felt so alive.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

She flashes a smile at the reporter and he smiles back. He never notices that it doesn't reach her eyes. 

She flashes a flirty smirk at her date. He never notices the bored disinterest simmering in her eyes. 

She keeps the sunglasses on, hides behind flashy accessories and an even flashier facade. 

When her best friend talks her ear off about the foundation, a bright look in her eyes at making a change, she does not smile. Her best friend reaches to pull the sunglasses from her face, telling her admonishingly to stop hiding behind those ugly things.

Her best friend takes her by arm and steers her toward scents of grimy oil and old smoke from past experiments and allows her to bury herself into mathematics, engineering, and old coding. 

Her best starts over, going on about her day and she listens intensely this time but pretends she does not. 

Her best friend scolds her, but she wears a grinning mouth. 

She does not grin back. 

She does not have to. 

Her eyes do it for her. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

                          F.A.M.I.L.Y

                      By Courtney Steele

 

 

WHEN I HEAR THIS WORD I DON'T THINK OF JOY & PRIDE  
  
I THINK OF FATAL DESTRUCTION THAT DESTROYS FROM THE INSIDE  
  
SECRETS & LIES THAT'S WHERE AMBITION IS BOUND   
  
WITHIN FAMILY THOSE TYPE OF ISSUES ARE FOUND  
  
FAMILY IS LIKE HELL CONNIVING LITTLE THIEF  
  
WHISPER THOSE WORDS I LOVE YOU BUT SECRETLY WISH YOU GRIEF  
  
IF I DIDN'T HAVE FAMILY MAYBE I WOULD KNOW PEACE  
  
FAMILY IS TERROR & THE DISCORD IS HORROR  
  
HOW WOULD I BE WITHOUT FAMILY TOMORROW? 

 

 

Her sister is a fool. 

Her sister comes in with her big clumsy stride, yet still tries to carry her "shield sisters."

Because her sister is a fool, she catches the clumsy oaf with the ease of long suffering practice. 

Her sister is a fool. 

She bellows loudly, laughs loudly, and cries loudly. 

Because her sister is a fool, she mocks her sister relentlessly and punishes the ones responsible. 

She is a fool. 

Because she is a fool, she tries kill the love from her sister's eyes. 

Her sister is a fool. 

Because her sister is a fool, her sister embraces the monster that she is and loves her anyways. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Not!Fic.

 

So, lets say there's a girl named Steph.

_Really?_

**Hush.**

Well, this girl named Steph is from a little place called Haven. She's a sick, weakly punk with a prickly demeanor and very mistrustful front. She doesn't trust easily because maybe she's an orphan from the 47th district. She's a street rat, but she's not any just any street rat. She's the street rat. But, wait. We're getting ahead of ourselves. 

So, she gets sick a lot.

_Once or twice. Stop exaggerating._

**Let's call a spade a spade. Thought you were all about the wholesome and honest now.**

_Thought you were all about bettering yourself and not being a jerk._

**Baby steps, doll. Baby steps.**

Anyways, she refuses to beg cause she's got too much goddamn stupid pride to ask for help.

_Hey!_

**Its true and you know it. Now, shut your mouth and let me finish tellin' the little shits their bedtime story.**

_This is what you call baby steps?_

And so she steals but that don't mean she doesn't get caught and that the end result isn't an ass kicking of epic proportions.

_Like the Dumpster by Maddison or the alley by Buckingway or the bridge near--_

**Jesus Christ, I knew you were a magnet for trouble, but how many times did you get your ass kicked?**

_Um. There was one time, but then another and is that twelve, um, well, no there is the time by, um.... I lost count?_

**Names, later. I want fuckin' names.**

_Anyways, she's a street rat._

**Its true.**

But she's a bad one. 

She is the worst street rats of all street rats. 

_I hate you so much._

But then everything changes for our dear Stephanie when she finds the bane of her existence, the trash of society, the one things that gets her blood boiling more than anything...

_You?_

**Ha, Ha.**

She found injustice in her alley, in her town, in her city. 

_What am I? Supergirl?_

And she could not, would not tolerate it. 

_You are making it sound way much more epic than what it was._

**Hush, love. I'm speaking. People always tune in when I'm speaking.**

_Oh my god. You're so ridiculous._

Its dark. Its cold. Its quiet until its not. There's these three kids being pulled by the older guy with a scratchy beard and beady little eyes in a shady black van.  There are screams piercing into the cold night, calling for help, but no one gives a shit. No one cares enough to help.

_Maybe they didn't hear._

**The world ain't nothin' but dog eat dog, and don't you dare pretend that there aren't people always looking for an advantage. You know better.**

_And sometimes those people change for the better. You did._

Anyways, there's these kids. They are screaming into the cold night, swinging their little legs and kickin' out cause if they don't get out now, they reckon they never will. The man sticks his hand down one of the little girls mouth, tellin' her to shut up or else. She tries to bite him and he shakes her so hard, her little head lolls to the side. Her friend won't stop screaming and so the man, fed up, presses his knife to her pale little throat and growls, 'Test me, bitch, and I'll give you and your little friend plenty real reasons to scream.' 

_Can we skip forward? Please._

**Okay.**

The girls are terrified as he takes him to the van, but he never counted on a stupid little punk getting involved and fuckin' shit up. 

_No, he did not._

 

 

 


End file.
